Imperio de entretenimiento
by Malorum55
Summary: Hacemos cosas para lograr nuestros más profundos deseos. Y a veces esos deseos nos llevan por un camino de maldad y egoísmo. ¿Importa ser moral para forzar a la balanza de la vida inclinarse a tu favor? No. Mi vida siempre va delante de otros. Protagonista: Breezie the Hedgehog (P.O.V) [Fic participante en la actividad de Septiembre "Yo opto por el Mal " del foro "Esmeralda Madre"]


Bueno. Hola a todos. Aquí les traigo un nuevo escrito como parte de la actividad de septiembre del 2018, **_"Yo Opto por el Mal"_** , del foro "Esmeralda Madre". Si aún no han visto el foro, no duden en ir a visitarlo y divertirse en él (claro está, después de leer este Fanficç).

 **Disclaimer**

Todos los derechos de localizaciones y personajes pertenecientes al universo de Sonic the Hedgehog son propiedad de **Sonic** **Team, Archie Comics y SEGA**. La historia, sin embargo, si es de mi propiedad.

* * *

 **Imperio de entretenimiento**

El mundo moderno avanza a pasos agigantados. Todo lo que lo que no se adapta para sobrevivir deja, es botado, desechado o erradicado de este mundo. Me recuerda a mí de pequeña, sosteniendo en mis manos el único juguete que consiguió mi madre de la basura en la que vivíamos. Un vez que lo tuve, no lo quería soltar por nada; proteger mi propiedad era mi vida. Pero en la actualidad, tenía un juguete aún más grande del cual aferrarme. Tenía mi compañía, mi imperio.

— La línea de moda de este mes será el mejor hasta la fecha. — Dijo Honey sacándome de mis pensamientos, dejando a la vista en maniquís una muestra de sus modelos de ropa.

Yo los veía y pensaba que todos los robots de primera generación de mi antiguo empleador, ahora en mi poder, relucirían con sus nuevos atuendos. Cualquiera que entrara a Casino Park se sentiría de la realeza al ser atendidos por ellos.

— Ya verás como todos quedan impresionados. — Enfatizó Honey, orgullosa.

— Más te vale. Sabes que nuestro contrato especifica mayor número de ventas ante cada nueva línea de trajes. Sí los números bajan, tú, junto con toda la empresa que diriges, estarás fuera de Casino Park. No me quiero imaginar las repercusiones que tendría tu imagen pública ante tal cierre inesperado con una de las empresas más importante de este mundo. — Recalqué, aun encantada de su trabajo.

Trató de mantenerse firme. Trató de no mostrarme lo asustada que se vuelve ella al recordarle como con una simple acción legal puedo dejarla en la ruina. Leves movimientos temblorosos de su cuerpo confirmaron que he logré quebrarla, no mucho, pero si lo suficiente.

— Solo mi nombre, Honey the Cat, es significado calidad y belleza. No tienes que preocuparte. — Resaltaba, poniendo una pose de pasarela digna de una portada de revista.

— Eso espero. — Dije, con una voz seria y muy ejecutiva, tomando más papeles de mis próximas labores.

Honey quedó en silencio, saliendo de mi oficina. Volvió a entrar empujando un carrito metálico largo, con más prendas de vestir colgadas en un tubo metálico que funcionaba como perchero, solo que todas eran prendas femeninas (mi guardarropa merecía una remodelación). Un vestido rojo brillante captó mi atención. Dejé todo lo que hacía, documentos, permisos, cancelaciones; eso no importaba. Agarré y dejé que sus finas hebras acariciaran mi cuerpo.

— ¿Te gusta?

— Sí. — Respondí su pregunta, aun hipnotizada en el vestido. — Creo que una vez mamá usó algo parecido a esto.

Cuando reaccioné de esto, dejé la prenda devuelta en su lugar y tomé compostura. Honey me miraba como un padre feliz de ver a sus hijos disfrutar de los regalos.

— Vuelve a tu dormitorio. Esta noche debes estar reluciente para la presentación. — Avisé, retomando a mi asiento a mi escritorio.

— Breezie…

— Ya terminamos por ahora, retírate. Ahora. — Interrumpí. Sabía, por cómo me veía, que deseaba saber más de mi pasado. Que me abriera al dialogo. Pero no; éramos socias, no amigas. — Esta noche es especial y te necesito al ciento por ciento

— Iré a descansar, pero deberías seguir tu consejo. — Avisó ella, saliendo definitivamente de mi oficina.

— Dormiré cuando deba dormir. — Dije en solitario, bostezando.

Miré mi reflejo en el espejo más cercano. Era verdad las palabras de Honey. Ojeras grandes bajo mis ojos de iris purpuras se marcaban bastante, mi pelaje verde azulado estaba opaco, igual que las puntas de mis púas de color purpura oscura. Miré mi agenda y entre tanto movimiento no podía recordar cuando fue la última vez que dormí. Tantos tratos comerciales los cuales no podía deja en manos de mis _"empleados"_ robóticos cuyo coeficiente intelectual variaba de modelo en modelo (¿por qué los tenía? Económicos en grandes cantidades y, un poco, nostalgia cuando trabajé para Eggman en los días en que se llamaba el buen Doctor Robotnik). Me paré buscando una taza de café negro y, entre tambaleo, dejé caer el jarrón con la bebida caliente haciéndose pedazos al impactar contra el suelo.

— Creo que sí necesito dormir.

* * *

Dos minutos de transporte aéreo y escudos activados, llegué a mi lujoso pent-house (todo el edificio era mío, pero el último piso era mi favorito).

Caminé entre mis lujosas obras de arte, mis premios y reconocimientos como buena ciudadana. Toda una vida de esfuerzo y trabajo estaba plasmada en paredes y estantes. Me detuve, miré a mí alrededor. Algo estaba fuera de lugar. Lo sentía en lo más profundo de mi pelaje. _No estaba sola_.

— No sé cómo hiciste para burlar mis sistemas, pero ya puedes salir. — Expresé desabotonando mi blusa y retirando mis demás prendas de vestir de mi traje de negocios rojo con una línea blanca en ambos lados del pantalón, tirándolas por todos lados; quedé en ropa íntima.

Ningún sonido, ni rastro de respuesta se escuchó; excepto por el audio del televisor que encendí de mi cuarto, trasmitiendo la última producción de mi canal: _Westworld Zone: Almas de metal_.

— Ultima oportunidad para salir. — Advertí, tranquila y recostándome en la cama, dejando mi vista fija al televisor de cincuenta pulgadas.

De nuevo, no hubo reacción a mi advertencia y eso empezaba a incomodarme. No me gusta repetir las cosas y nadie debería verme cuando me enojo de verdad. Tomé el control y, marcando una serie de números el código de defensa se activó. Un escáner laser recorrió toda la habitación hasta encontrar a quien, además de mí, se encontraban oculto. De las esquinas del cuarto pistolas eléctricas apuntaron a una estatua de bronce y dispararon. De ella, la estatua, brotó chispas y su forma física se deshizo, volviéndose una especie de líquido metálico que tomaba un cuerpo de erizo robótico azul. Esta transformación me trajo recuerdos de un pasado cercano.

— ¿Metal Sonic? — Indagué. — ¿Qué quiere tu amo, el doctor Eggman, ahora?

— No soy Metal Sonic. Soy Neo Metal Sonic. — Solté una expresión de sorpresa ante esta declaración.

— Imposible. Sonic y todo su equipo te destruyó. De ti solo quedó…

— Mírame y dime que miento. Mírame a mis ojos y dime que no soy aquel que te dio todo lo que hoy has convertido en un imperio. — Interrumpió.

Acerqué mis manos a él. Toqué su fría coraza metaliza y sentí a la misma creación que tiempo atrás descubrí tomando lugar del Doctor Eggman mientras creaba Casino Park (y me lo entregaba) como parte de sus propios deseo de derrotar a Sonic.

— Eres tú. Pero ¿cómo?

—Respaldo de datos de información. — Respondió. — Después de perder contacto con mi antiguo cuerpo, lo reconstruí semanas después. Luego, decidí mantenerme en las sombras. Sin embargo, las bases que yacían en mi dominio fueron destruidas/capturadas por los Freedom Fighters o por el Dr. Eggman. Ahora, yo…

— No soy tu aliada. — Advertí al comprender hacia donde se dirigía esta conversación. — Tengo una imagen que mantener y si descubren que te proporcioné dinero o armas podría…

— Sin mí, sin mi visión de tu potencial, no serias más que la basura de la cual provienes. — Declaró Neo, apretujando mi rostro con su mano.

— No sabes nada de mí. — Las palabras salieren entre mis dientes, casi inentendible para otros pero no para él. Él podía escucharlas. Mi mandíbula la apresaba queriendo contenerme de decirle insultos con muchas groserías.

Neo Metal Sonic me miró, pero con mucha intriga.

— En eso tienes razón.

Soltándome, agarró el control y cambió la señal del canal. El televisor mostró una vieja imagen de archivo; era yo de niña, no más de cuatro o seis años, sosteniendo un osito de felpa casi tan mugriento como el atuendo que vestía.

— Eso es la única imagen verdadera de ti en tus biografías autorizadas. El resto son _"recreaciones"_ de tu juventud. Claro, negando la etapa de trabajar con el Dr. Eggman.

— Si crees que puedes chantajearme con eso, te equivocas. Un par de los mejores abogados desestimara cualquier evidencia que presentes. Ni siquiera la declaración de gran y _verdadero_ Sonic…— Enfaticé estas palabras para desquiciarlo. —… será válida en ninguna corte contra mí.

— No me dejas otra opción. — Dijo él, saltando sobre mí.

Sus frías manos me apresaban de las muñecas de mis manos y empujaban sobre la cama. En otras situaciones encontraría algo erótico tener a un _"macho"_ en mi cama tomándome con fuerza, pero esta no era una de ellas. Parte del metal de su brazo se volvía líquido y se deslizaba hacia mi cara. Podía sentirlo endurecerse sobre mi rostro, dejándome sin respiración poco a poco.

— El escaneo de tu mente será rápido. Antes que te des cuenta unos cuantos millones de créditos serán trasferidos a muchas cuentas bancarias. No podrás recuperarlas ni apelando al robo. — Explicó con su tono robótico.

— Eres una maquina poderosa. Róbale a los bancos directamente. — Grité, agotando más rápido la poca provisión de oxígeno.

No escuchó mi reclamación (o no le importó). Cada centavo de cada crédito fue ganado con un sudor del cual su cuerpo tecnológico no entendería. No iba a permitir que me robara. **_"No lo dejaría"._**

— Te advierto que hay una serie de efectos secundarios. Efectos que te harán volver a tus _"humildes"_ inicios.

— No te atrevas, Neo. Si lo hace yo…

— Si no tienes miedo a fantasmas del pasado, no debería ser un problema. — Se burló él.

— Eres un hijo de…— No pude terminar. Un flash me cegó y hasta ahí llegó cualquier pizca de conciencia.

Perdí la noción de las leyes físicas que rigen nuestro universo. Perdí contacto con mi propio cuerpo. Caía en la nada, con el susurro de Neo repitiendo las palabras: _Escaneando, escaneando, escaneando;_ hacían eco en el vacío del lugar. Me volvería loca si no dejaba de repetirlas, pero eso era el menor de los problemas.

* * *

Chorreando, la piedra en mi mano no dejaba de caer la sangre que se había impregnado durante los muchos impactos. Trataba de creer que era mentira, pero no. La sangre de su cuerpo se encharcaba debajo de ella, bajando hacia sus piernas gracias al desnivel del callejón. Toda esa sangre parecía ser más una extensión del vestido de su atuendo que el fluido vital de su cuerpo. Parecía llevar un vestido rojo que dejaba a la vista sus bellas piernas de frente.

Oí pasos acercándose detrás de mí. Solté el arma del crimen y a tiempo reaccioné, pateándola lo más lejos. No podía dejar que me culparan. No podía recaer su muerte en mí. No era mi culpa (yo no quería que acabara así).

— ¡¿Qué diablos pasó aquí?! — Indagó el empleador de mi madre histérico, apartándome un poco y tomando con cuidado su cabeza, manchando parte de su traje blanco. Su gran cuerpo de elefante peludo hacía verla a ella tan diminuta. — Breezie, ¿qué le pasó a tu mamá?

Aquel señor mamut (era un elefante, pero le crecía pelos por todos lados; lo hacía ver como esa especie extinta) fue el único empleador que conocí. Pagaba una miseria, pero algo de ese dinero llegaba a mi boca en comida; y nunca dejó que hombres que conversaban con mi mamá en su trabajo como mesera en su bar/casino, y me señalaban con sus dedos, se acercaran a tocarme (le rompió la mano a uno que lo intentó). Reprendía a mi madre y, cuando ella parecía que se quebraría, le entregaba su medicina para la nariz. Una inhalada rápida de ese polvo blanco y se ponía muy alegre. Ese señor era lo más cercano a un padre que ya no tenía. Era mi _"no-papá"_.

— No lo sé. — Mentí a mi _"no-papá"_ , moldeando una expresión tierna e ingenua de la situación. — Mamá se llevó una bolsa grande con su medicina blanca para la nariz. Dijo que traería comida para esta noche. Dijo que volvería con dinero. Pero ahora… ella esta… esta…

Lloré usando el dolor que empezaba a surgir luego de mis actos. No quería hacerlo, pero mi mamá me obligó a esto. Sus manos tibias presionaban mi garganta al darse cuenta que vendí su _"medicina"_ por comida para nuestro sustento. Enloqueció, olvidándose de quien era yo; no me reconocía más como su hija, sino como una desconocida que arruinó su día.

— Vamos. Te llevaré adentro para que descanses. — Tendió su mano para que la tomara.

— No tengo dinero para los cuartos. Mami nunca tuvo para dormir en una habitación. — Dije viendo a lo lejos, al final del callejón, la caja de cartón donde dormía cada noche junto a mi pequeño peluche de felpa.

— Tu mamá nunca tenía dinero. Era adicta a la heroi…— Calló _"no-papá"_ antes de desvelar un secreto que aún me era desconocido (años después entendería más sobre ello y la culpa dejaría de pesar tanto sobre mis hombros). — Olvídalo. Yo me encargaré de ti por ahora.

— No creo que pueda pagarle. No tengo nada. — Enfaticé, sacando mis bolsillos vacíos.

— ¿Que te decía tu mamá todos los días?

— Sobrevive y no te detengas en cumplir tus sueños. No dejes que nadie te detenga.

— Tal vez tu madre perdió el camino, pero aún eres joven y el camino cumplir tu sueño se revelará. — Sonriendo, mi _"no-papá"_ me levantó del suelo y me cargo, recostando mi cabeza sobre sus grandes hombros.

— Gracias. — No sé si lo dije con sinceridad o esas palabras solo salieron de mi boca para convencerlo que agradecía su cordialidad. Solo necesitaba alejarme de los problemas y estar sobre él por un leve momento logró dicho objetivo. — Quiero salir de este lugar. Quiero salir de estos lados. Y de grande volver para arrasarlo todo. — Dije, comenzando a dormirme.

— Oye, eso que piensas es fuerte. — Refunfuño mi _"no-papá"_ , pero ya para entonces no le prestaba la suficiente atención. Caía casi rendida, con mucho sueño.

 _De aquí todo se haría más oscuro en mi vida. Este punto fue el inicio de una vida de la cual no me siento orgullosa, pero que no cambiaría para nada mis decisiones…_

* * *

— Breezie, levántate. Llegaremos tarde. — La voz de mi novio retumbaba en mi cabeza, sintiendo jaquecas matutinas.

— ¿Ya estás listo, Drago? — Bostecé tratando de expulsar la pereza de levantarme temprano.

— Claro que lo estoy, mi amor. Si todo sale bien, nos largamos de este lugar. — Avisaba mi jovial novio lobo de pelaje blanco e iris azul claro, terminado de ponerse sus botas azules que combinaban con sus pantalones y camisa con mangas rasgadas (ambos, azules. Le gustaba mucho ese color).

— Lo ansío completamente, Drago. — Expresé sonriendo.

Besé sus labios mientras sus tonificados brazos me estrujaban junto a él. El latir de su pecho se sincronizaban con el mío, y una de sus manos bajaba, deslizándose dentro de mi ropa interior.

— Esta noche, en un hotel de cinco estrellas, lo haremos hasta el amanecer. Pero hasta entonces, mantén a tu amiguito calmado.

Mientras él se iba, lanzando un beso, yo comenzaba a alistarme. Ducha rápida y ya me encontraba vistiéndome. Aclaraba mis ideas, poniéndome una blusa blanca con chaleco rojo encima, una falda larga que me llegaba a los tobillos y zapatos de tacón del mismo color que el chaleco.

Lista, viendo por última vez aquel feo apartamento (deseosa de no volver), tomé las llaves de un auto alquilado, me subí en él y fui rumbo a mi destino; la base del Doctor Robotnik.

No me tomó llegar más de una hora desde donde vivía, tiempo suficiente encontrarme con la banda de lobos Drago (eran seis, dos hembras y el resto machos) y sincronizar los relojes. Era un golpe grande el que haríamos. Los detalles eran todo.

— Por aquí, y cuidado con ver lo que no debes. — Avisó ante mi tour el esbirro robótico conocido como Scratch. Era un pollo antropomorfo robótico de casi dos metros y a su lado se hallaba una máquina pequeña con taladros como manos, llamado Grounder.

— No pienso hacerlo. — Expresé.

Caminamos por muchas habitaciones del complejo, llegando a una sala de control donde el regordete y calvo científico me esperaba.

— Muy buenas, Doctor Robotnik. — Saludé cordial, tendiendo la mano.

— Sé quién eres. — Declaró a la defensiva. No reaccioné ante su tajante mirada, esperando que no supiera sobre mi verdadera finalidad. — No perdamos tiempo con formalidades.

Sentándose, yo hice lo mismo. Inhalé y exhalé dos veces antes de hablar.

— Nuestra empresa se caracteriza por la prestación de servicios de construcción. Nos gustaría contratar su servicio para que provoque ciertas calamidades que nos ayuden a cobrar no solo ciertas pólizas de seguros, sino recibir dinero y contratos del estado mismo.

— ¿Qué ganaría yo con eso? — Preguntó manteniendo su semblante serio.

— Veinte por ciento del dinero adquirido. Las transacciones se harán a las cuentas que usted desee.

— Acaso crees que necesite vuestro dinero para prosperar. — Regodeaba toda su pertenencia girando, señalando para todos lados de su gigantesca base.

Yo esbocé una sonrisa, mirando mi reloj con el rabillo del ojo sin que se percatara de dicha acción.

— Los imperios no se construyen en un día. Por muchos recursos que puedas captar a donde sea que decida reubicarse, llamar la atención siempre te perjudicará. — Expliqué con tranquilidad. — Las fuerzas de G.U.N han capturado y desmantelado bases de su propiedad por el alto robo de material bruto en ciudades cercanas o minería ilegal en zonas protegidas ambientalmente.

— Sigue hablando. — Dijo el buen doctor, captando completamente su atención (primer paso logrado).

— Verá, tengo las diapositivas perfectas para explicar el resto. — Saqué mi Tablet del bolso. Oprimí fingiendo errar el icono del programa que daría inicio a la operación (segundo paso logrado); oprimí después el icono _"correcto"_ para luego continuar hablando. — Aliarse con nosotros permitirá lavar sus activos. Conseguir materiales por vías legales y, con sobornos aquí y una amenaza acá, podrá expandirse bajo la nariz de cualquier país. Cuando se enteren de su presencia, podrá hacer su jugada maestra.

— Suena muy interesante la propuesta, pero hay algo que no previniste.

— No lo creo. — Dije a la defensiva (aun siendo falso todo esto, de la empresa, investigué hasta el mínimo detalle para contestar cualquier pregunta que imaginara). — Lavado de activos. Transporte secreto de mercancía, bienes ocultos bajo el seudónimo de otros propietarios. Todo está cubierto; así que dígame, Doctor Robotnik: ¿qué pude haber pasado por alto?

— Yo creé el programa que usaste para activar un P.E.M (Pulso electro magnético).

Señaló con una sonrisa triunfante, saliendo de las diapositivas y señalando con su dedo el icono del programa en mi Tablet. Sus esbirros robóticos se acercaron, listo para atacarme. Saqué un arma, un revolver, y apunté al Doctor. Ellos decidieron no actuar sabiendo que un movimiento de su parte provocara que jalara el gatillo del arma y le diera fin su maquiavélica vida.

Mi Tablet se iluminó y de él brotó una onda eléctrica. Las luces se apagaron y la base quedó inactiva, en silencio absoluto; solo la respiración constante del Doctor Robotnik rompía dicho silencio. Era tan tranquila, como si nada pasara. Provocaba que mi pelaje se erizara, dándome escalofríos.

Corrí dejando de lado dichos temores. Solo habría por lo menos diez minutos antes de que volviera el fluido eléctrico y para entonces ya me encontraría lejos de la base, con un cargamento piezas, armas y robots que se venderían a un buen precio en el mercado negro. Ya saboreaba la victoria asegurada cuando una mano de un ser sin vida me retuvo. Volteé y mientras mis ojos se adaptaban a la oscuridad del lugar, percibí la silueta del pollo robot; Scratch me retenía.

Apunté el arma a su cabeza, lista para disparar a discreción. Fallé dos disparos antes de perder el revolver gracias al corte en mi muslo provocado por Grounder con uno de sus brazos de taladro.

No tenía sentido. Ellos deberían estar desactivados, o con los circuitos quemados, imposibilitados para detenerme. Todas las luces volvieron a encenderse. Y la base, silenciosa solo segundos, ni siquiera el minuto, volvió a su rutina habitual.

Scratch y Grounder, con sonrisas malignas, me guiaron devuelta con el Doctor Robotnik. Duramos sin pronunciar palabras cinco minutos hasta que la puerta por la que entré se abrió de par en par. Por ella entraron en fila la banda a la que pertenecía siendo custodiado por varios coconuts a los lados y Buzz bomber sobre ellos. Todos sufrían heridas menores, excepto por una (la rosada) que se desangraba con rapidez dejando un rastro de sangre detrás de sí; los robots que la sostenían no reaccionaban ante su moribundo estado. Sin atención médica, ella moriría.

— Fue un buen plan. — Indicó el doctor. — De seguir hablando, de permitir que las palabras siguieran brotando de tu boca y recorrieran mis oídos hasta el cerebro, me habrías podido convencer el tiempo suficiente para que tus amigos robaran mis armas y robots ensamblados sin darme cuenta. Su error fue no saber la procedencia de aquello que usarían contra mí.

Ninguno habló. Todos callaron derrotados, con el rabo entre las piernas (figurativo y literalmente) Miraba a Drago esperando que sonriera. _Maldita sea, sonríe;_ pensaba, aun esperanzada. Su sonrisa siempre fue la razón de porqué permití dejarlo entrar en mi vida. Esa sonrisa significaba para mí que nunca se rendía ante las situaciones en las que nos metíamos, estafando y robando para buscar una vida más fácil; sobrevivía como yo ante las calamidades. Pero con esto, con sus ojos sin brillo, el hombre frente a mí perdía todo valor que yo le daba; no valía nada.

— Llévenlos afuera y ejecútenlos. No son dignos ni de ser robotizados. — Jactancioso, la voz del Doctor Robotnik denotaba superioridad.

Escuchar su mandato me trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Delineé una sonrisa en mi rostro, con unos Buzz bomber apuntando sus armas directo sobre mi cabeza. No me moví. No lo haría. Si ellos no tenían un plan, sí Drago no tenía el coraje para salir de esta situación era mi momento de actuar.

— Si me matas, perderás una buena adquisición mi buen Doctor. — Hablé retomando mi tono de voz de negociadora, caminando hasta las sillas y me senté.

— Explícate. — el Doctor Robotnik arrugó el ceño. No le convencían para nada mis palabras.

— Tu mismo lo notaste. Puedo ser muy persuasiva para obtener lo que quiero. Podré pasar desapercibida en localidades que necesiten tu…— Chasqueé los dedos buscando la palabra que no me condenara del mundo de los vivos al de los muertos. —… dominio.

El buen Doctor se acarició la barbilla. Yacía pensativo, ojeándome de pies a cabeza. Logré dar en el clavo. Solo faltaba otro golpecito.

— ¿Qué dices, aceptas? ¿O será que tantos años creando máquinas para tu guerra personal han provocado que cortaras lazos con seres orgánicos? — Indagué, pasando mi mano por el corte en mi muslo y mostrándole como mi guante se tiñó de sangre.

Tardó un lapso corto antes de responder a mi solicitud.

— Bienvenida al equipo ganador. — Dijo sonriendo.

Solté un suspiro de alivio. La espera de su respuesta casi me dejaba sin aire.

— Bien Breezie. Eso fue increíble. — Expresó Drago, feliz de mi ascenso. — Pídele que nos libere, por favor.

De una sonrisa a una mueca desagradable, el Doctor Robotnik frunció el ceño viendo a mis antiguos compañeros. De igual forma, yo los miré. Ya no sentía respeto por ellos.

— Oh, cariño. Desearía tener ese poder, pero estoy segura que mi empleador quiere que supervise vuestra ejecución. — Dije coqueta, posándome detrás de Drago y apretando con más fuerza sus esposas.

Todos, incluidos el Doctor Robotnik, no dieron crédito a mis palabras. Acababa de condenar sus vidas, la vida de mis propios compañeros. Me volví su verdugo, dejando de ser su aliada.

— Sí que sabes lo que me gusta, Breezie. Todo queda en tus manos. — Alagó el Doctor Robotnik mis acciones, seguida de darme mi primer orden como su empleada. — Buen día, jóvenes. — Abandonó la sala, riendo a carcajadas.

Ellos me miraban, buscando una piedad por sus vidas; piedad que no existía más.

— Ustedes fallaron. No arriesgaré mi vida por nadie. — Expliqué más de lo necesario. — Yo siempre sobrevivo.

Drago, mi novio y amante leal ya no me veía como su igual. Sus ojos se fijaban en mí como si yo valiera menos que nada; como si fuera basura (odia esa mirada).

— ¡Maldita desgraciada! ¡Maldita hija de puta! — Furioso, gritaba insultos a mi cara. — Maldita hija de puta.

Cerré mi puño lo más duro y golpeé con toda mi fuerza su rostro. Rompí su nariz en el tercer o cuarto golpe que le lanzaba. Cada que caía al suelo los Coconuts los obligaban a levantarse para recibir mi furia.

— ¡Disparen! — Ordené de golpe, iracunda.

Los Buzz bomber dispararan a discreción. Fueron limpios; un solo tiro para todos. Cayeron como sacos de carne a mis pies.

— Adiós, mi amor. — Dije mientras mi cólera se disipaba.

Viendo su cadáver, solo a él, el charco de sangre crecía. Los esbirros robóticos del doctor criticaban mis actos, burlándose de la frialdad de mi alma. Sequé la única lágrima de remordimiento y volteé para no verlo más. Dejé que las maquinas se llevaran sus cuerpos y los enterraran en alguna fosa común o, sea el caso, los cremaran y botaran sus cenizas en el contenedor de basura más cercano; no me importaba. Lo hecho, hecho estaba. Y yo seguí viva.

Después de esto, mi vida sería más sencilla en unos aspectos y más difícil en otros. Seguir los planes del maquiavélico Doctor siempre me intrigaba y provocaba cierta admiración. Otros, dictadores de pacotilla, se rendían al ver sus planes fallar una y otra vez. Pero él no. Él seguía insistiendo en dominar países y naciones. Particularmente fallaba ante la intervención de los Freedom Fighter, pero con cada falla un nuevo plan nacía. Era un emprendedor en todos los aspectos. Como empresario, no dejaría de intentar venderte un producto defectuoso hasta que lo comprara. Él buscaba por todos los métodos ganar y, en ocasiones precisas, lo lograba.

En otras áreas de este mundo, él sería un amo que dominaría sin siquiera el mundo notara ser esclavo de su mano. Y eso era lo que yo quería. Transformar lo mejor de él y dominar este mundo desde el lugar más oculto y a la vez a simple vista. _"Forjar mi propio imperio"._

Y aquí me daba cuenta que todo esto no era real. No, no real del todo. Ya no lo era. Me daba cuenta de esta simulación de mi vida, mostrando ante mí todo cuestión de minutos. Y no momentos tontos y al azar; solo era los momentos que me forjaron a ser lo que soy ahora. Maté a otros antes de unirme al ahora conocido Doctor Eggman (dos o tres personas como mucho), indirecta o directamente, pero mi mente ni siquiera puede moldear sus rostros. No significaron nada para mí, por lo que no existen. En cambio, mi madre, el señor _"no-papá"_ y Drago y su banda eran la piedra angular de mi vida.

 _Traspasar la puerta más cercana, quebrando con cada paso el recuerdo, alterándolo, me hizo caer en el mismo abismo que me trajo a estos recónditos recuerdos que buscaba ocultar de cualquiera. Mi vida era un libro abierto que era visto por todos en los canales de entretenimiento que yo misma creaba, cuyos datos era lo que yo quería que creyeran que era la verdad._

 ** _"Esa era mi vida, un entretenimiento que otros anhelaban tener"._**

* * *

Me asfixiaba ante la metálica máscara que Neo usaba para escanear mi cerebro. Flexioné mis piernas y empujé con todas mis fuerzas a Neo. Oí el quebrar de mi televisor de última generación (le pasaría factura luego). La máscara o casco se deshizo en un charco metálico, deslizándose por todo mi cuerpo. Metí mi mano bajo la cama, saqué el arma y apunté su caño directo hacia él. Oprimí el gatillo dos veces, destrozando su mano derecha y arrancándole su pierna desde la rodilla.

— ¿Algo que decir, cariño?

— Elegí bien. — declaró con un tono parecido al orgullo. — No pude obligarte a decir los códigos de tus cuentas. No pude tomar nada de ti. Eres muy fuerte.

— Ya te lo dije tiempo atrás. Tú y yo somos iguales. Trabajamos para Eggman, pero evolucionamos buscando ganar en esta vida. Y yo siempre gano.

Neo quedó en silencio, aceptando su derrota a mis manos. Verlo así provocó una sensación de empatía.

— Hay una serie de bodegas donde almaceno dinero metálico (oro) con varios alias para evitar impuestos. Si estos fuesen saqueados no podría denunciar su robo; no sin que se viera expuesta ese lado

— ¿Por qué me dices esto? — Preguntó él.

— Tengo un momento de debilidad al ver todo el esfuerzo que hiciste por tratar de robarme. Así que aprovéchalo. — Dije. — Pero antes, ven a mi cama y duerme un poco conmigo. Necesito estar relajada para esta noche.

— Dormir tienen muchos significados contextuales. ¿A cuál de todos te estas refiriendo? — Indagó Neo.

— Averígualo. — Coqueta, guiñé el ojo mientras él descifraba a que me refería.

 ** _"Esto iba a ser divertido"._**

* * *

Descansada y refrescada, secaba las púas largas de mi cabeza cuando escuché una llamada del trabajo. Abrí la comunicación en mi nuevo televisor (remplazado minutos antes de bañarme después que Neo dejó mi hogar) y en ella Scratch, Grounder y Coconuts se peleaban, lo que me exasperaba. Por separado ellos atendían con suficiente eficiencia sus labores en el casino y alrededores, pero juntos era una bomba de tiempo a punto de estallar.

— Caballeros. Si se dan cuenta, me llamaron en un momento íntimo. — Dejé que vieran mi cuerpo desnudo, apenas acabado de salir de la ducha. El silencio reinó entre los tres. — Así que les pido que me informen cual es la razón de esta comunicación o cuelguen de inmediato antes que decida renovar no sola la ropa sino también mi lista de empleados.

Aún se mantenían fijos en mi figura. Como robots construidos por el Doctor Eggman, pero de primera generación, incluía muchos pensamientos de libre albedrío (y eso implicaba emociones como la vergüenza y lujuria).

— Hay un pequeño inconveniente. — Se adelantó a decir Coconuts (el más listo de los tres). — Alguien aún se niega a vender su propiedad.

Revelándose los datos del propietario del inmueble no me inmute demasiado.

— Yo me encargaré de esto señores. — Avisé. — Vuelvan a sus labores y no me decepcionen.

— Sí, jefa. — Dijeron los tres a la vez apagándose la pantalla, pero no el audio.

— ¿Cómo es que no tiene un novio? Es tan sexy. — Oí decir Scratch.

— Sigo escuchándolos. — En tono de burla, les avisé indirectamente que cortaron mal la comunicación. Gritaron de miedo y luego el audio se cortó correctamente.

Vi la hora y me alisté con rapidez. Este trato era personal y solo yo podía encargarme de él.

* * *

— Hola, Mogul. Veo que te gusta la programación de mi canal.

Saludé a mi antiguo _"no-papá"_ después de entrar por la vieja puerta de su pequeño y en bancarrota casino/bar.

— No tengo elección. Es lo único que presentan estos días. — Giró, dio una ojeada y volvió su vista al televisor. — ¿Qué quieres, Breezie?

— Solo vine a renegociar la compra del lugar. — Indiqué, ubicándome a su lado, sentándome en uno de los taburetes de la barra del bar.

— ¿No te es suficiente haber desahuciado el pueblo? ¿No te es suficiente haber provocado la ruina económica de muchas familias? — Objetó llenando con más whisky su vaso y tomándose el líquido de un trago.

— Yo no tengo culpa de ciertas intromisiones por parte de robots G2 defectuosos del malvado Doctor Eggman. Ellos perdieron sus instrucciones y…

— Por favor, cállate. No le mientas a un mentiroso. — Interrumpió Mogul, apretando la mandíbula hasta oírse el rechinar de sus dientes. — Es raro que al mes de ser atacados vinieras tú y tu empresa a financiar un proyecto de reubicación. Todos aceptaron el trato, pero no yo. Por eso estás aquí.

Él no mentía. Un mentiroso reconoce a otro solo con verlo. Ocultarlo más sería pérdida de tiempo.

— Recuerda lo que te dije de niña: _Quiero salir de este lugar. Quiero salir de estos lados. Y de grande volver para arrasarlo todo._ — Repetí esa vieja frase dicha en mi niñez. — Y, como ves, he cumplido lo que prometí.

— Ya veo. — Dijo sin emoción. — Si hubiera sabido lo que te convertiría hoy, te habría dejado en la calle a tu suerte.

— Igualmente estaría aquí, ahora. Viendo como todo cae en ruinas justo como lo planeé.

Esa declaración era verdad en todos los aspectos. Él sabía que yo seguiría sobreviviendo con o sin su ayuda.

Solté un suspiro al verlo quedarse callado. Quería que esta conversación ya se acabara rápido.

— No te sientas mal. Te agradezco por enseñarme muchas cosas para desenvolverme en la vida. — Expresé emotiva. — Como estafar, engañar con mis dulces e inocentes palabras, manipular con una sonrisa esbozada en mi rostro de oreja a oreja, contar cartas en juegos de naipes; todo lo aprendí de ti. Hasta me enseñaste a usar tampones a los trece años cuando me llegó la menstruación, manchando las cobijas de mi cama; y no olvidemos los métodos anticonceptivos a los catorce al iniciar mi vida sexual. Aún recuerdo esas largas noches en tu cuarto, ¿y tú? — Acaricié su brazo descubierto, deslizando mi mano por su pelaje café, sintiendo sus fuertes músculos. Aún se mantenía en forma después de todos estos años.

— ¿En serio? No veo que tu biografía me mostrara en ella, contigo durmiendo encima de mí.

Reí ante ese divertido comentario. Él no lo hizo. Siguió con temple serio.

— No quiero deshacerme de ti, y sabes que lo haría. Solo firma los papeles y acepta el trato. Vivirás mejor que todos a los que les compré sus propiedades.

Miró los papeles con cierto desgano, arrugando el ceño y apretando los puños. Tomó brusco el bolígrafo que le ofrecía con su trompa, evitando tocarme con sus propias manos. Acercó la punta al fino papel en la línea donde dejaría su firma, pero se detuvo.

— ¿Tu madre realmente fue asesinada esa noche por algún vendedor, o fue otra de tus mentiras? — Preguntó Mogul fijando sus ojos cafés a los míos. _Quería la verdad, yo se la daría._

— Hice lo que tuve que hacer para sobrevivir. Mi vida solo me pertenece a mí y ella quería quitarme eso.

Tristeza combinada con miedo fue lo último que vi reflejarse en sus ojos. Firmó sin verme de nuevo, con la cabeza agachada. Tomó sus pocas pertenencias, ya empacadas en una caja de cartón, y no dijo una palabra más. Salió como un perdedor y me dejó sola en aquel vacío y mugriento casino, escuchando en uno de mis canales el eco de la pronta noticia que les expondría al mundo.

Antes de irme, tomé un buen sorbo del whisky que él consumía. Era de primera y su fermentado sabor calentaba mi garganta. Saqué un pañuelo de uno de mis bolsillos, introduje a la mitad dentro de la botella. Dejé que se empapara antes de prenderle fuego con un encendedor. Lancé el molotov, chocando contra la pared más cercana. Todo se incineraba con increíble rapidez, desde las mesas de póker, las máquinas tragamonedas, la ruleta; todo. Sus llamas ondulaban hasta llegar al techo y me entretuvieron un buen rato. Al salir y ver las llamas tomar más fuerza me emocionó. **_Era hermoso._**

* * *

Reunidos a mi espera, muchos invitados y clientes en Casino Park susurraban mi ausencia. La prensa miraba sus relojes; Honey me buscaba con la mirada en los momentos libres, luego de conversar con otros clientes que pedían su autógrafo y posar para tomarles fotos a su nuevo vestido de gala.

Comencé a hablar, pero sin seguir presente. Estaba muy lejos, pero muy lejos, a kilómetros de distancia.

— Gracias a todos por su presencia. Sé que ahora no estoy a allí, pero mí imagen en las pantallas deberá bastar por ahora. — Narraba, viendo a las cámaras que trasmitían la señal. En una pantalla, vi a todos los presentes levantar la mirada para verme con atención. Honey señalaba hacia arriba (la pantalla) para tomar crédito del vestido rojo que usaba en este momento. — Quiero declarar primero que por mucho que trabaje duro, son ustedes los verdaderos protagonistas. Sin su confianza para invertir en mí, no sería lo que soy hoy.

A mis espaldas, hubo la Implosión de las casas, negocios y pocos edificios del pueblo; cedieron ante el explosivo plantado en sus cimientos. La cortina de polvo duró pocos segundos y al disiparse un letrero enorme y bien iluminado flotaba en el centro del lugar con fuegos artificiales como decorativo; estos tomaban forma de cartas de naipes al estallar.

— Por eso, les anuncio la construcción de la nueva sucursal de Casino Park; Casino Park II. Una ciudad entera a la disposición de todos ustedes, para que sean felices porque…— Hice una pausa dramática. — **_¡Con Breezie Media, todos pueden ser un ganador!_** — Expresé el eslogan de mi compañía, guiñándole el ojo a todos.

La pantalla frente a mí, al lado de las cámaras, revelaba la fascinante reacción de todos los visitantes de Casino Park presentes ante la noticia. Todos emocionados; los apostadores arriesgándose más, creyendo tener más suerte en el azar; los periodistas transmitían la noticias a su respetivos medios de información; y la gente de la alcurnia cotilleaban con buen gusto la noticia. En otra pantalla, noté como las acciones de mi compañía en la bolsa de valores se elevaba hasta las nubes. Mi vida valía más que el oro y otras gemas preciosas. Valía más que otros personajes de la alta sociedad; hasta me atrevía a decir que era más influyente que dignatarios de la realeza. Todo siempre salía acorde a mi plan. Todo salía según mis deseos, y eso me gustaba.

— Volveré con ustedes. No pienso perderme mi propia fiesta. — Avisé entusiasmada, sin que los fuegos artificiales detrás de mí dejaran de iluminar los cielos.

Las cámaras se apagaron, los fuegos artificiales se detuvieron y yo entré a mi limosina. Calmada, la limosina comenzó a volar devuelta para así yo poder atender mi compañía. Cerrando mis ojos me ponía en fase pensativa y sentimental. Por un lado, pensaba en como muchos buscaban dejar un legado; los hijos sonaban bien, y el proceso de hacerlos es divertido en sí (y placentero). Pero muy pocos hombres lograron llegar a mi corazón, y la mayoría estaban muertos o eran un ser de metal imposible de darme descendencia (por obvias razones). _En fin, los niños podían esperar._

Por otro lado, también pensaba y agradecía nunca haber sido una eriza tonta que esperaba a un héroe que viniera corriendo hacia mí, buscando salvarme de lo duro que era la vida. No, yo luchaba contra la vida y la manipulaba para siempre estar en la cima.

 ** _"Así que esta era mi vida, este era mi legado (por ahora). Un imperio de entretenimiento donde yo soy la líder absoluta. Y una vez aquí, nadie me iba a derrocar"._**

* * *

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el Fanfic. Siempre me tardé más de lo que esperaba, pero hubo tantas ideas que al final quedaron afuera muchas por falta de tiempo. Tal vez en otra ocasión traiga a Breezie en los próximos Fanfic como aliada, enemiga; o ambos. Es un personaje que me ha gustado bastante.

Sin más que decirles, no olviden dejar sus reviews para traerles más y mejores historia.

 ** _Hasta la próxima. ;D_**

 **Notas de Autor:**

 ***** **_"Westworld Zone: Almas de metal"_** es una obvia referencia a la serie Westworld de HBO y a la película del mismo nombre (llamada en España como Almas de Metal y en parte de Latinoamérica como Oestelandia) del años 1973.

 ***** Al igual que en los Archie Cómics, hice el guiño que Drago Wolf (personaje perteneciente a la línea temporal Pre-Super Genesis Wave) siempre era golpeado en la cara (en este fanfic por Breezie) en cada aparición debido a su poca popularidad entre los fans.

 ***** Mogul es una referencia a Mammoth Mogul perteneciente a la línea temporal Pre-Super Genesis Wave. Como Breezie es un personaje Post-Super Genesis Wave, quise hacer mención del personaje como una especie homenaje, debido a las similitudes entre él y la protagonista (un casino como propiedad y usaban como secuaces al Super Special Sonic Search y Smash Squad —Scratch, Grounder y Coconuts—).


End file.
